


Secrets, Lies, and Bum Touching

by Konohoe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5sos dont come into play for a while, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Josh, Beta Perrie, Beta Zayn, Omega Niall, Scenting, bum touching, but tbh hes not, but theres not really any lies, i know the title?? is ?? secrets and lies, louis assumes hes beta??, louis is too sassy, niall touches louis' bum ngl, no dialogue in first chapter tbh, omega/beta louis, short first chapter, squint and you can see zouis, zayn is too attractive, zayn really wants the zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konohoe/pseuds/Konohoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis had first met Zayn, he had decided that Zayn was undeniably too attractive to be human. </p><p>When Zayn had first met Louis, he had decided that Louis was undeniably too sassy to be real. </p><p>Zayn also had the subconscious suspicion that Louis was omega. But his deep, inner thoughts didn’t surface that day. He went along with beta Louis. Because that was what Louis was. </p><p>Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson had figured that ever since his 17th birthday, he was always a beta. He hadn’t had a heat, or a rut, and the average age to have those begin was generally 14 years old. He’d been 3 years without either. 

  
Not that he minded being beta, per say. It was just .. He wasn’t expecting it. His mom had always said that he had the makings of an alpha (not that he wouldn’t mind being one, it was just a bit too aggressive for him). But she loved her son dearly, not really caring what he happened to turn out to be.   
  
So Louis was beta.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
When Louis had first met Zayn, he had decided that Zayn was undeniably too attractive to be human.   
  
When Zayn had first met Louis, he had decided that Louis was undeniably too sassy to be real.  
  
Zayn also had the subconscious suspicion that Louis was omega. But his deep, inner thoughts didn’t surface that day. He went along with beta Louis. Because that was what Louis was.   
  
Beta.   
  
Zayn was also beta. That was 100% proven.   
  
And Louis thought nothing of it.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
On Louis’ 18th birthday, Zayn introduced him to Niall. Niall was omega. And often giving strange glances at Louis. But normally the blond would just grab Louis’ bum, stating loudly that it was perfect. Louis eventually got used to it, and laughed along with him. 

A month later, Niall introduced him to his ‘friend’ Liam. Louis wasn’t dumb. He knew that the two had a thing. Zayn did also. Niall thought he was being sneaky about it, but he was just too obvious. Liam knew they knew, and was perfectly okay with it.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
3 months after meeting Liam, Louis was practically absorbed into their flat. Niall insisted his ‘best friend!!’ should live with them. Zayn was on board. Liam hesitantly agreed, but only if Louis helped on rent.   
  
He happily moved in the next week.


	2. Neighbors, Flirting, and Cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new neighbors??? yes okay louis is curious then stuff happens?? i dont even know my plot for this chapter happened in history and im just ?? all these question marks on with the stoRY

Louis sat silently at the kitchen table, nursing his tea. It was just about ten in the morning, Liam off at work, Niall still sleeping (likely until noon), and Zayn already ignoring the world back in his room.   
  
Lou sighed gently, realizing he didn't have to head out to the small bookstore he worked at until later on in the week. He had acquired the job before moving in with the lads. It was owned by a lovely middle-aged couple, happy to accept another pair of hands to help out around the store. It worked more of like a small library, with even comfortable bean chairs to read in. The boy loved it to pieces. He almost wanted to take up a shift today.   
  
His eyes slipped shut as he took a sip of tea.   
  
  
A dull thump escaped from the building's hall, quirking the boy's interest.   
  
A muffled sort of shout followed seconds after, complaining wildly with quite a bit of language.   
  
  
Now especially curious, he stood from the chair, making it groan against the wooden floor. His cuppa in hand, he started to the door.   
  
"Heading out, Z." He shouted behind his shoulder. Zayn merely threw a shoe (more than likely his foot) at the wall in response, releasing a small chuckle from the brunette in the kitchen.   
  
  
Lou took a step just outside the front door, leaning with his back against the door frame, a playful smirk resting on his lips. Someone was moving in next door.  
  
He was going to be a good neighbor, and introduce himself. Of course, not without a bit of teasing first.     
  
  
At first, the other hadn't noticed him, until he let out a groan and rubbed a hand on his face. "Goddammit, Haz. Stop your whining and help me out here." The taller, brunette male sighed as he fled the adjacent apartment. His exhausted eyes, formerly on the boxes resting in the hall, now found themselves on Louis'.   
  
  
And Louis being Louis, laughed. "Having fun there, neighbor?" He started, sipping tea once more.   
  
The other sighed, a lazy smile on his face. "More or less. Roommate's just stubbed his toe. Off whining like a child with a tantrum."   
  
  
"I heard that!" came from inside the flat. Lou's eyes drifted more to the door, before returning back to the other males. "Wait, who're you chatting with, Josh?" The deep voice slowly grew louder as it moved toward the door.   
  
  
Was it possible to be attracted to a voice? Probably.  
  
  
As soon as he was in the hall, the curly haired boy, previously frowning at 'Josh', was grinning directly at Louis, making the smaller boy's smile falter slightly, his cheeks dusting with a pale pink.   
  
"Oh, hello there! You must be our neighbor. I'm Harry, and this is Josh."   
  
  
Definitely probably.   
  
  
It took Louis a moment to realize that it was his turn to speak. "Oh, I'm Louis. I live here with my friends." He took a look back into the flat, noticing the raven haired Zayn in the kitchen.   
  
"Who's at the door, Lou?" he asked, giving him a curious expression, one eyebrow raised, a slight frown placed on his mouth.   
  
Lou gave a sheepish smile. "Neighbors."   
  
"You makin' friends?"   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. "Proud of me?"   
  
Zayn chuckled and joined the boy in the door, before stepping out to greet the two. He gave both a glance over, before shrugging. "Name's Zayn."  
  
Harry introduced the two of them, once more.   
  
  
Zayn turned back to Louis. "You interrupted my work, Lou."  
  
"You were in the kitchen."   
  
"Before that?" Zayn rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"You threw a shoe at me to shut up."   
  
"Was my foot!"   
  
  
Josh had laughed quietly at the exchange, and entered his flat once more.   
  
  
"You were texting Pez, again, weren't you?" And there was Louis' famous smirk, eyes gentle.   
  
Zayn scoffed, awkwardly chuckling. "No..?"   
  
Louis batted his hand against the lads shoulder, pushing back in the apartment. "Go grab a cuppa and call her. I'm sure she'll appreciate your voice more than I would."   
  
"Bless your heart for making me stand social interaction." Zayn grinned a bit too much, and quickly grabbed the cup before returning to his room.   
  
  
That left Louis and Harry in the hall, smiling gently at each other.   
  
"Louis." The other had mumbled softly, as if testing out the way the name felt on his tongue. "'S a pretty name."   
  
"Thank you, Harry." He ducked his gaze to his cup, twiddling his thumbs.   
  
"Suits you." The other murmured once more, just loud enough for Louis to hear.   
  
  
And Louis knew exactly where this was headed, and yet blue eyes drifted up to gaze into green.   
  
"You're an Alpha, yeah?" He asked Harry.   
  
He hummed softly, his smile growing. "Yeah."   
  
  
Louis decided he'd be unpresented for the rest of the conversation. Because, really, that was what he was. And it's not like Harry picked up on it.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u want to bother me with prompts or in general bother me my tumblr is tsunderechildhoodfriend
> 
> bless if you bump me about updates


End file.
